LOVETale
by Midnight197
Summary: I looked over my shoulder and could see a spot of blackness in the golden light. This darkness seemed to absorb the light around them. Red eyes and a malicious grin were the only things you could see from this shadow. And suddenly I knew ... it wasnt over yet.


LOVETale

Prologue

The last blow hit his target. Dyed the gold-colored floor of the hall once more red. A deafening silence broke out and hurt more in the ears than the noise of hours or days of continuous fighting from human and monster. Only the wheezing of both fighters could be heard, as well as the drop of the red liquid, which fell from the long cut across Sans' chest on the ground.

"So ... that's it, huh?" The voice of the skeleton sounded brittle and although it looked as if it had pain, there was a slight trace of relief in his face. Maybe he was glad that the whole thing was finally over. Frisk didn't make the slightest impression when her old friend slowly stands up to his feet's again. The red fluid still flowed from the wound. Someone could think it was blood, even though monsters didn't bleed. But Sans isn't normal, so you can't knowing it. For a moment, both fighters stared each other into their eyes. "But don't tell ... but don't tell me I didn't warn you." More he didn't say. Slowly he went away. Every movement seemed to cause him pain. Frisk still didn't move. She also didn't react when the skeleton simply past her and left a red trace. "Welp…I going to Grillbys ... Papyrus ... do you want anything?"

The girl didn't see how Sans collapsed after this words. Nor did she see how he turns into dust before he actually touched the ground. She saw nothing and she said nothing. She just went on without a look back. Without any emotions in her face. The knife in the hand, which was covered with the red liquid. She didn't even think about to clean it. Why should she do that? The next victim was waiting for her already in the throne room. King Asgore had no chance. Frisk killed him with one blow before he could finish his sentence. And also Flowey, who implored her to keep him alive, was been shredded from her without flinching. With this she sealed her fate. There was no one left. And that means, now is my turn.

And so we faced each other. It felt strange to have a body again. Determination and magic pulsed through my veins. But it doesn't fill me with joy. On the contrary. I felt I was in flames. As if this energy was an acid that destroyed me from inside. It burns through my chest to the place where my soul should be. But there was nothing but emptiness for a long time already. This determination. This magic. This strength isn't come from me. It's came from Frisk. And it feels like poison for me. Fogged my mind and let me feel nothing but hate and pain. However, I had learned from the past, to hide my true feelings behind a fake smile. What I did now.

"Greetings. I'm Chara." I hated myself, for that how my voice sounds. Frisk still didn't move. She just stood there staring at me with a completely blank and expressionless face. I could remember well when I first saw her. Before she did countless resets. In the ruins. Fell into the Underground with probably the same reason as I had. A child, full of innocence, love and mercy for the monsters, who tried to catch and kill her. A child who was determined to free her new friends and family. But these times were gone long ago. The temptation was too big and the curiosity makes her reset. For her it was like a game. A game whose end was slowly becoming boring. She wanted to see something new. She wanted to take another path without fear of consequences. And there she is now. Dust and blood stuck to her whole body. Her skin was gray, and she had deep rings under her eyes, which had lost all sheen. The only glow in this deep black Place was that light from her soul. A soul which has shone with innocence and love, and now only produced a cold light. There was nothing innocent about this child anymore.

"You were pretty busy, didn't you?" I crossed my hands behind my back, put my head on a side, and smiled sweetly at the murderer. "197 Tries. You used 197 resets to kill this comedian. He probably frustrated you a bit, what?" No answer. I shrugged my shoulders like I don't care, but to be honest, I screamed inside in pain. "Anyways. I want to thank you. Because of your determination I was alive again. Oh yes, I was very confused at the beginning. Maybe so confused like you. I could remember how I died. No nice feeling. But that one probably seems very familiar to you, right?" Still, the girl didn't do anything and did the same. "What I am talking about? You dont feel anything anymore, am I right? "I shook the head and turned around, so she didnt see the smile shift on my face. "For a moment, I thought there was some humanity in you when you accepted Sans' Mercy. But it seems I was wrong." Again, I smiled at her. "But that doesn't matter now..." Silence spread and still the girl didn't do anything. It looks like she was turn to stone. I just shook my head. "Doesn't matter ...It seems there is nothing left anymore. And that means...This is the end. For us both!"

And then it happened pretty fast. Frisk's empty expression changed for the first time. First she looks surprise. And then the realization hit her. Now she seemed like that she finally understand what she has done. But it was too late for apologies. Now it was called Game Over. Before she could even react, I grabbed the knife and the necklace from her. I didn't think anymore. Only. guided from my pain, I attacked mercilessly. The sharp blade of the weapon cut through the shirt and skin. Blood splash to all sides. The girl didn't give a sound as she fell to the side. I didnt need to look over my shoulder to know she was dead. This time definitely. Warm, salty tears ran down my cheeks as I dropped the knife. It was done. Frisk was dead and there wouldn't be more resets. This also means that all the monsters who died, died forever. No one is bringing them back now.

I fell on my knees into the sea of golden flowers around, which Asgore had been lovingly cared for so many years, leaving all my grief out. Now there was no reason anymore to smile. No reason to hold back my feelings. I should be glad that everything is over and I was. But at the same time I felt deep remorse in me. Not because I killed Frisk. But because it was my fault that it could come so far. If I hadn't killed myself, and persuaded Asriel to take my soul, he and I would still be alive. Asgore wouldn't have no reason to kill the other humans and perhaps it wouldn't been necessary for Frisk to reset. Nor would Asriel be reborn as Flowey. Howling and sobbing, I griped the heartshaped locked. "I'm sorry Asriel ..." I could see a glow through my tears. But it didn't come from the locket, but from me. I tried to clear my eyes and noticed that my hands were transparent and light came from my whole body. That was the end. As I said, Frisk was dead and her determination extinguished. So there was nothing left that kept me alive. If one could call it life at all. Strangely enough, this realization filled me with a warm feeling. It was finally over. The monsters who were dead could finally rest in peace and I would soon be reunited with my family again. I griped the locket tighter. My voice wasn't more than a whisper. "See you soon, Asriel." The blackness around me changed to a gold-colored light. A gentle wind seemed to rise and passed through my hair. The flowers swayed softly and in my ears I heard the sounds of birds. I start to calm down a bit and warmth filled my whole body. Then I saw a familiar person before me. The light made the whole environment seem unreal. Like a dream. But I was sure that Asriel was standing right in front of me. His green eyes sparkled and the wind ruffled his white fur. My brother's laughter echoed over the whole flowersea as he wanted to give me his hand. Like as when he had found me in the ruins after my fall. My sweet brother, crybaby, and best friend.

"Come on Chara. Let's go home. "Home. I smiled in tears and wanted to grab his hand. But then I felt something cold in my back, which gave me goose bumps. I looked over my shoulder and could see a spot of blackness in the golden light. This darkness seemed to absorb the light around them. Red eyes and a malicious grin were the only things you could see from this shadow. And suddenly I knew ... it wasnt over yet. The darkness spread, swallowed everything and everyone. I tried to reach for Asriel's hand, but he disappeared. Panic grabbed me as the ground seemed to open up. With tears in my eyes I grabbed the locket tighter. I wouldn't give up. Whatever happened, I wouldn't give up. Determination filled me and made my fall slower. The locket began to pulsate in a red-gold light that enveloped me and kept me from being swallowed further by the darkness. I began to calm down. Again I heard Asriel's voice in my ears. "Stay determined, Chara. We'll see each other again. "I just thought about this words as the light drove me into familiar darkness.


End file.
